DEMON KING MOVES HOUSE
by Hawkmamaknows
Summary: The Demon King is searching for a new vessel. Will he find the right one before he tears Britannia apart?


HAWK MAMA COME BACK

HAWK MAMA WRITE FIC

* * *

The Demon King had one objective: make Britannia great again. In order to do that, he had to be the king, and in order to do _that,_ he needed the body of one of his ungrateful brats. Seriously, all he was asking for was a little consideration about how _he _felt about this whole thing.

"Move over," he yelled at Meliodas as he slipped inside his mind. Did his pitiful son really believe he could stop a god?

Instantly the little hobbit became bigger. His tiny buff body grew to a respectable height of 213 cm, his chest and arms and legs getting thick, his wild blond hair flowing behind him. He even had cool tentacles to finish the look. Meliodas argued in his head, demanding to be released, but the demon king told him to be quiet and pimp slapped him. "Shut it or I'll kill your girlfriend," he yelled.

That worked well enough but he knew it would not last long. In order to keep Meliodas asleep the demon king had to feed his mind some kind of fantasy. But what? Misery? Torture? Death? Agony? Should he make him watch that goddess die over and over? Nah, he was used to that. Maybe flay him alive? Boring.

For some clues, the demon king pried into his pleasure center. Maybe if he found a deep, dark fantasy to fulfill it would be enough to keep Meliodas' mind occupied as he stomped the Seven Deadly Sins once and for all.

The second he jumped into his cerebrum, the demon king found himself inside a bedroom. The sun was shining, the room was dusted, it was disgustingly nice.

He frowned and looked around, catching sight of himself in the mirror. But he wasn't him, he was short-hobbit-Meliodas again, and this Meliodas was wearing a blue skirt and pink shirt and had gigantic tits. He was striking a fabulous pose with one leg up in the air and his hand slowly sliding down his shit.

"Hon hon," a voice huskily said in his ear.

"What the—" Suddenly the demon king found himself bent over, his panties being pulled down, and without further ado a large cock slammed into his ass. The demon king howled in protest, wiggling his hips as his butt took a pounding, but once his mouth was open, another Meliodas stepped up and put _his_ cock in there. "Good princess, good princess," the Meliodas crowed.

"Mdmfdhksdm," the demon king choked, gaging as two Meliodas rode away.

He closed his eyes and tried to figure out what to do, only for a third Meliodas to appear with a large camera, the flash going off multiple times. The dick in his ass moved at a punishing speed as the demon king squealed, each quick thrust ripping through him as if to tear him open, but it was really fucking good. Meanwhile the dick in his mouth filled his throat over and over, but he enjoyed the way it choked him a little. His own dick was growing hard at the harsh treatment, and the demon king shuddered.

"I'm out of here," he coughed, spitting out a dick and wrenched away from them, zooming out of that fantasy.

With a whoosh he left Meliodas' body, floating in the air and looking down on the battlefield. Meliodas was on the ground, twitching as his so-called friends stood around and looked at him, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Captain! Captain, are you okay!" the tall guy yelled.

The demon king huffed and looked to the left a little. Luckily for him, no one noticed that Zeldris was lying on the ground bleeding to death like two feet away. The demon king swooshed down and entered his mind, quickly looking for the first fantasy he could find to make his stay in his third, and therefore worst, son permanently.

"Zeldris…" a voice cooed. He looked up to see a blonde beauty smiling down at him. She was huge. So his son had kinks, he could deal with this one. He smiled back, realizing this must be that vampire twat his son liked. "You're awake."

"Yup," he answered, wiggling his body when he felt his limbs become somewhat restricted.

She leaned down and kissed him, and he liked how sharp her teeth were, and how big her tits were. This was going to be an easy fantasy to make for Zeldris to stay quiet.

The vampire pulled back, weirdly rubbing soothing circles into his tummy with her hand, and he blinked when he saw she was wearing leather. And holding a whip. He tried to move and found his arms and legs bound even tighter, his body suspended in the air. What the hell was going on?

The crack of the whip catches his attention. "Bad baby made a boom boom in his diaper," the vampire hissed. And suddenly the demon king found himself in a giant crib, a bottle in one hand. The demon king's eyes went crazy wide as she snapped the whip, the primordial being giving a yelp when it hit his nipple. "Baby going to take some cocks."

"Fuck no!" he shouted. Quickly he yeeted himself out of Zeldris, vomiting a little on the way, and shooting up into the clouds.

Luckily the Seven Deadly Sins were too busy drinking to notice that Zeldris was still on the ground, his skull cracked open. His eyes darted around, wondering who else could be a vessel. Meliodas was the strongest, and Zeldris second. Who now?

Oh.

_Oh no._

With a shudder he threw himself into the goddess. Oh this was disgusting. He blinked when he found himself in a white room, with white couches and white pillows and white carpet and Elizabeth sitting next to him, completely naked with a white rose stem clenched in her teeth. "Welcome," she purred sweetly.

"Welcome," voices echoed around him.

"Shut up, wench," the demon king growled, trying to wipe away the icky goddess feeling all around him. "I'm taking over this body. Now go to sleep."

Elizabeth giggled, her breasts bouncing up and down and sideways and around. "You silly foreskin." She threw the flower at his feet, tip tapping closer.

The demon king just stopped. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

Elizabeth leaned forward, her mouth open as she took a huge whiff. She stood there a second with a stupid euphoric smile on her face, then she took his face in her mouth, sucking on his skin as her tongue rolled all over his cheeks and eyes and nose and chin. "Mmmm," she said with a happy sigh. "You are the thickest, _biggest_ foreskin I've ever seen. I've fucked every man in Britannia, and none of them came close to having such a foreskin."

Oh.

Oh no.

In slow horror the demon king looked down. Instead of his beefy dad bod, he was a dick. A giant, wrinkled and puckered, a vein throbbing down the center of his body dick. He reached his hands up to press against his face, finding it replaced with a thick flap of skin that covered a dick head.

Elizabeth climbed in his lap, pressing her huge boobs around him. "There we are. Now let's expose that head of yours so you can come, okay, Lord Foreskin?"

"Oh god this is weird," he groaned. Another vessel down after he punted the goddess off his lap and left her body, the demon king floated above the ground, pouting as he watched them party. Zeldris was still bleeding off to the side, foam now coming from his mouth with a mountain lion nibbling on his broken leg. Just a few paces away the Seven Deadly Sins continued their revelry, pouring ale on Merlin's head as Diane shoved both King and Ban's dicks in her mouth. "What a bunch of fucking freaks," he sighed.

Suddenly on the horizon appeared another figure. "My friends! You're all right!" he called, running up as he adjusted his glasses.

The demon king frowned. This one had a huge power level, even though he looked like a chump. His tiny bony arms and big nose and bushy mustache seemed so out of place among the other warriors, but the power level was unlike anything he had encountered. And was it growing?

Curious, the king slipped inside his head. He landed in a garden, flowers absolutely everywhere, a pretty little table with two chairs set up for tea. He watched silently as the mustache guy sipped from a dainty teacup before looking up with a grin, waving to someone behind him. "Over here!" he positively swooned. "Just in time!"

Someone brushes past him, and the demon king is shocked to know it is his _other_ no-good son, Estarossa. But estarossa isn't really his son, he's just some imposter, and the demon king growls angrily. He watches as the two air-kiss, and then Estarossa sits with a flourish. "I'm always on time," he laughs like a hyena.

"Now, Estarossa, you know you are not dressed properly for tea." The bushy one waggles his finger and chuckles. "Off with it now."

Estarossa grins, and with a quick flex of his muscles his mustard coat explodes into a thousand pieces. Now bare chested, he shows off his ridiculous chest and thick neck before lifting his own teacup, the gauntlets he still wears for some reason making a clink clink sound against the porcelin. "You're turn, Escanor dear," Estarossa sing songs.

Escanor laughs. Then he suddenly expands like a balloon, muscles developing upon muscles that made absolutely no sense, until his shirt and vest also burst into threads that fell on either side. Now the two men grinned at once another, having a toast with their teacups, and went about handing each other the sugar bowl and the milk.

It was sweet and unexpected but the demon king hated it. "I'd rather have the boom boom," he muttered. "Too much bara."

Out of options, the demon king flew sadly through britannia, feeling a lot of things like indigestion and bitter. Maybe he wasn't meant to rule after all? But that was impossible! He was supposed to take over and put everyone under his boot. His arms were huge for a reason! That's how these sorts of things go!

Suddenly he felt another presence. Could this be the vessel he needed? He swung to the left and came face to face with a giant green pig with a tavern for a hat.

"You!" he shouted. "Mama Chaos! I'm saved!"

He dove into her face, excitedly heading for her mind. Surely a pig would have only fantasies of eating scraps and bathing in mud. He would make it a permanent image in her mind, and use her ancient magic to kill the rest, then revive Zeldris and kill him again.

But instead of a farm, he landed in a small room with a desk and chair. There wasn't any light except for the lamp on the desk. Confused, he approached a figure sitting at the desk hunched over. His eyes went wide to see it was Hawk Mama, but in human like form, her green skin and pig snout giving it away. She was writing furiously, stacks of neatly ordered papers surrounding her.

"There," she snorted excitedly. "All finished."

He leaned over to watch as she scrawled the title at the top: _if only you would be mine (and we could dance by the light of the stars)_.

"Ugh," he thought, "what a fucking pretentious title."

She continued writing, and he read: _the demon king felt the pull of his alpha the moment he entered the room. But as one alpha after another arrived, who would he ultimately choose? Tags: crossover, AU, sex, anal sex, oral sex, armpit sex, knee sex, fucking, smut, yaoi, porn with plot, knotting, cocks, cocksucking, idek what this is, its 3 am don't sue me, love, first time, anal fisting, tentacles, mpreg, rimming, rim jobs, ass, ass fucking, stretching, cum play, eating cum for food, shoving things up there, dildos, toys, candle wax, kinks, no kink-shame, there's just a lot of ass okay, and i'm high af, first time writer, romance, true love, soulmates, gay, gay sex, mlm, mlmlm,mlmlmlm, no flames, haters will be boiled alive, underwear, lingerie, pet play, squirting, bukkakke, possible rating adjustment later._

"What. The. Fuck?"

The demon king stepped back in horror. Looking down, he watched as his stomach expanded, the seed of his alpha taking hold in his man uterus, the scent of the pheromones of the one who owned him _(mind, body, soul, my love, feed me)_ taking control of his senses. _No, no!_ He wanted to scream, but an alpha cannot be denied, and instantly his asshole became slick with his arousal.

He whirled to find Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Legolas, Ban, Bakugou Katsuki, Optimus Prime, Sam Winchester, Naruto, and Severus Snape forming a circle around him. "Get ready for your alphas," Tony said. Nodding eagerly, the demon king knelt, knowing that his asshole was made to take all the cocks, and his jaw would unhinge to eat the cocks, and he would only be satisfied when he was covered with the hot goopy foam from the cocks.

And there he stayed, being railed one by one as the cocks knotted in his ass giving him neverending assgasms, until the end of his days, trapped inside the mind of a fanfiction writer.


End file.
